1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a digital transmission apparatus and a method thereof, and a digital reception apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital transmission apparatus and a method thereof and a digital reception apparatus for inserting system information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art communication system such as a terrestrial digital broadcast, a transmission apparatus generates a signal containing system information and transmits it to a reception apparatus. The system information includes information regarding a signal structure, a channel coding method, and a modulation type. The transmission apparatus in a wireless communication system processes and outputs the system information along with a frame body. For example, if the transmission apparatus processes the system information according to the inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) or inverse discrete Fourier transform (IDFT), the reception apparatus removes a noise from the IFFT or IDFT-processed system information using an equalizer and then analyzes the system information. That is, a related-art transmission apparatus processes system information according to IFFT or IDFT, and thus, a reception apparatus equalizes the system information. Therefore, it may take much time to analyze the system information depending on the performance of the equalizer.